1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a software architecture system and method for communication with, and management of, components within an appliance utilizing functionality identifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household appliances are typically comprised of one or more components which cause the electromechanical, electrothermal, and electrochemical operations of the appliance. For example, an oven may include an appliance management component, having a printed circuit board (PCB) with memory thereon, as well as a user interface component, such as a control panel or keypad for a user to issue commands to the oven appliance. The basic appliance models typically are difficult to design, develop, test, diagnose, control, and debug due to the diversity of componentry and the associated diversity of implementation choices. This diversity is an impediment to creating interoperable, reusable, value added componentry.
It has become known in recent years to interlink the components of an appliance by an internal communications network capable of sending and receiving control messages for controlling the interaction between the internal components of an appliance, as opposed to the use of a plurality of discrete circuits, with each discrete circuit responsible for an individual communication between related components and implemented by hard-wiring ribbon cables or other connectors or harnesses between the components. This internal network affords some degree of universality in connecting the components internal to the appliance, however, each component typically needs to be enabled with software within its microprocessor and the adjacent hardware circuitry to achieve network participation. One example of this internal network used within a household appliance is the WIDE network protocol, created by Whirlpool, Inc., the assignee of this document.